Harry Potter and the Mother Crystal Book One
by YamamotoRyu
Summary: Summary: A 10-year-old Harry Potter finds a Crystal while tending his Aunt's Garden and with it destinies change, plans are foiled and the world begins to lean back into an Astral Era after centuries of falling deeper into the Umbral Sea. M for language and violence. No Pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1: A Dreamer Awakens

**The Crystal Bearer and the Red Tincture**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

Summary: A 10-year-old Harry Potter finds a Crystal while tending his Aunt's Garden and with it destinies change, plans are foiled and the world begins to lean back into an Astral Era after centuries of falling deeper into the Umbral Sea.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts_

Chapter 1: A Dreamer Awakes

Number Four Privet Drive was as normal as could be; within lived a perfectly normal family. A mother, a father and a wonderful (at least in his parent's eyes) little boy. The mother was a thin woman with blonde shoulder length hair; she did have a rather long neck that came in quite handy when she would snoop over the garden fence and spy on the neighbors. The father was a rather big beefy man with no neck whatsoever though he did have a rather nice large mustache. He worked a rather normal job as a director for a drill manufacturing company and drove a normal car that he would trade in for the newest nice car when he could afford it. The little boy was rather large for his age with a thick head of blonde hair like his mother and very little neck like his father. To his father and mother the boy looked like an angel. To the fourth person who lived in the house he looked like a pig in a wig. That is right there was a fourth person living at Number Four Privet Drive though the family of three would much rather this not be the case. The fourth person was also a little boy; the nephew and cousin to the family through his mother's side. He was a small and skinny boy with an unruly mop of black hair, vivid green eyes (though they were hidden behind a pair of glasses), and a lightning bolt shaped scar could be seen on his forehead if it wasn't hidden from view by his bangs.

The family is called the Dursleys; Vernon the father, Petunia the mother and Dudley the son. The boy they would rather not think about is named Harry Potter the blighted spot on their otherwise perfectly NORMAL life. Why is Harry so unwelcome you ask? Well it all starts back in 1981 when on a cold October night when Harry's mother Lily Potter and his father James Potter were murdered by an Evil Wizard named Voldemort. What is that you ask; are wizards and magic real? Oh yes my friends they are indeed real in fact Lily and James are wizards and so too is young Harry. Now Petunia had always been jealous of Lily having magic and jealousy turns to hate rather easily. So when on November first 1981 when Petunia Dursley opened the front door to put the milk bottles out and found baby Harry well her perfectly normal world shattered for not only was her sister dead but she also had to take care of her magical nephew.

For Ten long years Harry has lived with his relatives never truly calling Number Four his home. His time there was spent mostly doing chores and getting yelled at when he asked a question, made a mistake or worse acted abnormal in front of his family or others. For all the Dursleys dislike of Harry they would never strike him. So at best they would ignore him. At worst they would yell at him or force him back into his cupboard (yes he sleeps in a cupboard, under the stairs no less) without meals depending on the severity of Harry's supposed crimes against normality. After all NORMAL people don't physically abuse children; just verbally abuse them and withhold food.

Our story starts on July Twenty-sixth, three days after Harry's month long punishment for somehow causing the glass to vanish in the reptile room at the zoo releasing a boa constrictor and trapping Dudley ended and was five days before Harry's birthday, in the wee hours of the morning. Harry is currently asleep in his cupboard dreaming.

Harry floats in a sea of black slowly drifting along tugged by an invisible current. Pinpricks of colored light are his only companions in this abyss.

"Stars." He says as he smiles to himself. He begins connects the dots of light making images; imaginary friends that Dudley couldn't scare away from him. He starts with the red stars; with his arm outstretched he points from one star to another and as he connects each dot lines form between them.

"Heh," he laughs, "This is just like those books Aunt Petunia got Dudley one Christmas to 'Stimulate her little genius Duddykins' problem solving skills' too bad he dumped them in his second bedroom and I was able to sneak in and grab them."

The Red stars begin to take form of a lizard-like beast enshrouded in flame. Massive horns curve outward from its head and jagged spikes jut from its back. Its hands and feet are capped with scythe like claws.

 _"_ _Truly a terrifying monster,"_ Harry thinks to himself, _"Especially with all that fire around it."_

He can see it; a sun baked caldera in the middle of a desert with strange lizard-like beings chanting calling out to their god. As the setting sun turns the caldera into a blaze of orange a spark comes to life in the air. The spark grows into a roaring inferno exploding outward and within the center of the blast shrouded in Hellfire is the beast.

" **Ifrit** , **Lord of the Inferno**." Almost unbidden Harry names the creature and is unsure how he knows that that is the fiery beings true name.

Before Harry can start on the next constellation a bright light comes into being behind him and as he turns toward the light he hears a soft motherly voice.

" ** _Hear, Fe…_** "

Before he is jolted awake by his Aunt.

"Wake up! Stupid boy it is time to make breakfast and don't you dare burn the bacon like last time if you know what is good for you!" screeched Aunt Petunia as she knocked on the door to his cupboard.

Groaning in protest Harry returns to the waking world.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I will get r-right on it." Yawned Harry as he got ready for the day.

As Harry exited his cupboard he could smell something foul like sulfur. As he entered the kitchen he noticed that the strange smell became more pronounced. It was then he noticed his Aunt standing over the sink using what looked like a large plastic spoon to stir dirty rags in a grey liquid.

 _"_ _All in all,"_ Harry mused, _"She looks like a witch doing laundry."_

Harry walked over to the stove and turned it on before grabbing the bacon from the larder as well as the pan. As he begins to fry the bacony goodness he turns and looks to his Aunt.

"So, what's all this then?" Harry asks while motioning with his free hand towards his Aunt and her sink.

She purses her lips like she always does whenever he asks a question, "Your new school uniform. I am dyeing some of Dudley's old clothes gray for you to use; they'll look just like everyone else's."

 _"_ _All this hard work just to not have to spend money on new clothes for me,"_ Harry thinks knowing it will just get him in trouble if he says so out loud, _"Ah well more power to her if she wants to get all hot and dirty just to spite me, goddess knows I'm used to it."_

Harry jolts at that thought wondering why he thought Goddess of all things when it is pushed from his mind as Vernon and Dudley enter the kitchen noses scrunched at the smell of dyeing clothes.

"Hope that's not dinner." Grumbles Vernon

Dudley nods in agreement with his father taking a swipe at Harry with his Smelting Stick as he sits down.

As Harry passes out the bacon and the rest of breakfast to his family he asks, "Gardening today Aunt Petunia?"

"Hmm? Ah yes you will be weeding the garden today." She nods narrowing her eyes at Harry, "Hurry and finish so you can hop to it!"

As Harry nods and starts his own meager breakfast the family hears the mail slot click.

"Go get the mail Dudley." Says Vernon.

"Make Harry do it Dad." Complains Dudley.

"Boy go get the mail." Orders Vernon.

"Make Dudley do it." Replies Harry.

"Poke him with your stick Dudley."

Harry just rolls his eyes and dodges Dudley's attempt as he heads for the front door.

On the mat there are several letters; a post card from Vernon's sister Marge, three brown envelopes that look like bills and most surprising a letter for Harry!

Harry carefully gathers up the letters and notices that whoever sent him his letter was very accurate they even got his cupboard listed.

Harry is brought back to reality when Vernon makes a stupid joke about checking for letter bombs. Now in another world Harry would bring all the letters into the kitchen and have his letter subsequently stolen by Dudley with the cry of "Harry's got a letter!" with the end result of Petunia and Vernon freaking out and burning the letter. Our Harry however knows his relatives well and thus slides his letter into his cupboard on the way back into the kitchen.

Harry tunes out his uncle as he talks about Marge and the bills. His thoughts turn to the letter and who could have sent it. He realizes that he will never know unless he reads it, and he won't be let back in until the garden chores are done. So he finishes his breakfast and turns to his aunt.

"I'll head out to the garden now, Aunt Petunia." He says.

Petunia just nods and shoos him out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal of Light

Chapter 2: Crystal of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts_

Harry had not always enjoyed gardening. When he was younger his hands would always be covered in scrapes and bruises. His knees would ache for days afterwards. As he grew older and his hands and knees became calloused he found that he enjoyed brining color and life into his drab little home. Sure Aunt Petunia took the credit for his hard work but he didn't care he knew that the plants were his and he could swear he felt the flowers praise his efforts. Plus, like all little boys he was fascinated with dinosaurs and so when the school began teaching ancient history pretending to be an archeologist on a dig was easy for Harry.

Even now after nearly eleven years with the Dursley's Harry imagination was still strong. Today he would be finding the Pottersaurus Rex true king of the late Cretaceous not like that pretender Tyrannosaurus.

Harry smiled to himself as he worked in the garden digging a little howl with his trowel his mind already forming the picture of the Pottersaurus jaw bone when he heard a clink. Snapped out of his reverie he saw a shiny surface beneath his trowel.

 _"_ _Have I really discovered something?"_ Harry asked himself excitedly.

He began to excavate carefully so as not to damage the artifact in question. Harry soon found himself unearthing a shining purple crystal.

 _"_ _What is this?"_ Harry asks himself, _"It is clearly not normal since crystals do not shine with an inner light."_

Harry reaches out and touches the crystal. The world turns into pain and white light. Unable to scream violet electrical energy floods his body. As he fades into unconsciousness he hears a voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Do not fear little one this pain will pass. Through Lightning you are purified and through Light you are Reborn."_**

Harry's eyes close and an inhuman scream is heard throughout the neighborhood. Harry's scar bursts open splattering blood and a black tar like substance all over the garden. A black mist rises from Harry's prone body and dissipates with one final screech.

Petunia and Vernon hearing the scream rush outside to find Harry covered in blood. Taking a quick look around to make sure no one has seen, Vernon grabs Harry and rushes inside to dump him in the cupboard.

"What happened to him Vernon?"

"I don't know Pet it looks like someone threw a rock at him and split his head open. He will be fine though head wounds bleed a lot even the minor ones."

"And if he is not fine by tomorrow?" Petunia asks.

"Then we will do what needs to be done." Replies Vernon.

As all this was happening around Harry's unconscious body his mind was moving a mile a minute as knowledge fills his mind. Once again Harry finds himself in the black abyssal sea stars swirling around him and a great light building up behind him. He turns to light and hears the motherly voice once again.

 ** _"_** ** _Hear Feel Think."_**

Harry walks towards a star larger than the others swirling around him. As he steps closer a black portal spawns and a man in a black robe wearing a blood red masks appears before him. As the robed figure looks at Harry the star that he (Harry) was moving towards flies from behind the robed man and move in front of Harry. A burst of Light envelopes Harry. As the Light dissipates Harry is now wearing armor that he had never seen before. The armor begins to fade away only to be replaced by another and then another. The armor cycles through many different outfits. The robed man screams at Harry and a Red Crest forms in front of the blood red mask. This causes Harry to react like he is drawing a weapon from his side. Light begins to coalesce in his hand taking the form of a weapon that also cycles in sync with the armors. Harry raises the weapon to the sky. This act causes the robed man to rush towards Harry in an attack. Harry brings the weapon down and slashes at his attacker. In a flash of Light, the robed man is gone.

Harry shakes his head trying to make sense of this dream. He notices a flash of purple in the corner of his eye. He turns to look and sees the purple crystal he touched just before everything went crazy. Harry wants nothing to do with the crystal but his body is not his to control at the moment. He walks toward the crystal and picks it up. He mentally cringes but nothing happens to him. Just as he feels relief, what he could only describe as a magic circle springs into being beneath his feet. A circle with multiple other circles around the center in which he stands. In a flash the crystal in his hand jumps to one of the other circle. The crystal seems to charge up and releases a beam of light up wards. Like a fire work the light beam explodes and showers Harry in sparks of light. Once again Harry's world fades to white. Again hears the voice.

 ** _"_** ** _Hear Feel Think."_**

A rumble fills the air and Harry looks around for the source. Harry looks up to see a fiery hole in space with meteors raining down from its center. As Harry watches he feels a bit of dread. Harry relaxes as the world fades to white again.

"The hell is going on?" Harry asks himself.

Once more Harry finds himself in the black sea surrounded by stars. The difference is that he too is glowing with inner Light. And then he hears her.

 ** _"_** ** _Crystal Bearer…"_**

 ****Harry looks around and sees a large crystal floating towards him. Harry wills himself closer to the crystal.

 ** _"_** ** _I am Gaia, all made one. A Light that once was shone throughout the realm… yet it hath since grown dim."_**

Harry looks down and sees another crystal rising up to meet the first.

 ** _"_** ** _And as it hath faltered, so hath darkness risen up in its stead, presaging on an end to Life. For the sake of all I beseech thee, deliver us from this fate!"_**

More crystals begin to appear forming a large circle.

 ** _"_** ** _The power to banish the Darkness dewelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them."_**

A gigantic crystal appears in the center and the smaller ones begin to orbit her.

Harry's eyes widen, _"This must be Gaia. Gaia is an old name for our planet… Does that mean the planet is a sentient being? Can this crystal be the embodiment of Gaia's soul in the astral plane?"_

Harry is brought out of his thoughts when Gaia speaks again.

 ** _"_** ** _By thy deeds shall the Crystal reveal themselves to thee. Only believe, for the light liveth in thy heart."_**

Harry begins to fly around Gaia's crystal form.

 ** _"_** ** _Go now, my child, and shine thy light on all creation."_**

As Harry's world fade to white once more his last thought echoing across the astral plane.

 _"_ _What do you call crystal that embodies the will of the planet?"_

To Harry's astonishment she answers.

 ** _"_** ** _In ages past my children called me the Mother Crystal. For I am mother of all."_**

 _"_ _I will do what I can great mother."_ Harry answers back, _"Now all I have to do is wa…"_

"..ke up! Harry please wake up!"


	3. Chapter 3: Meanwhile in Scotland

Chapter 3: Meanwhile in Scotland…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts_

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. He had just returned from advising a disgruntled Cornelius Fudge at the ministry of magic. Now that the Ministers ruffled feathers had been smoothed he could return to the task at hand. Prepare for the new school year and that of course meant paperwork. Paperwork was what took up much of Albus time these days. Paperwork from the Wizengamot (new laws to be looked over to be approved or rejected). Paperwork from the ICW (keeping the peace and balancing the power of member countries). Paperwork for Hogwarts (Filches updated contraband list, requisitions for new class equipment). Thankfully Minerva McGonagall took care of the student paperwork (Hogsmeade forms, incoming student acceptance letters, Book/Equipment lists). The only bright side of the day was that Harry Potter was getting his Hogwarts Letter today and soon would be on his way to Hogwarts where he would be happy and safe, after all aside from Gringotts Bank, Hogwarts is the safest place in the United Kingdom.

 _"_ _Thinking of which I should have Hagrid pick up the stone from Gringotts in a few days,"_ Albus thought, _"If the thief tries again the goblins should be able to capture him and all this will be over and the stone can be returned to Nicolas. And if the thief should evade the goblins well let him just try to steal from Hogwarts where the mightiest magical minds reside."_

"Tippy please come here." Albus calls out.

With a small pop a house elf appears in the Headmaster's office.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, what can Tippy do for you?" She asks as she bows to the headmaster.

"Please let Minerva and Severus know that I wish to speak with them."

"Of course Professor! I'll let Professors Kitty and Snakey knows right away!" Tippy beams and pops away to fulfill her task.

Albus chuckles at the house elf's nicknames for his two friends. A musical twitter from his animal companion lets him know that Fawkes the Phoenix is awake and amused at the nicknames as well.

"Good morning to you Fawkes, would you prefer to go hunting for your breakfast today or would you prefer some fruit from the kitchens?" Albus asks his familiar.

A little known fact about Phoenixes is that they are omnivorous. Most people believe that they are frugivorous and prefer sweet exotic fruits since phoenixes are seen as creatures of light and life and thus would abhor taking life for sustenance. In truth phoenixes not only represent Light but also Fire, Life, Death and Rebirth. Fire consumes all things bringing death to the old but it also makes room for new life to grow.

Fawkes trills a reply and looks out the window.

Knowing full well that Fawkes prefers catching his own breakfast and preferring fruit for dinner Albus opens the window with a flick of his wand.

"Good hunting my friend."

Fawkes trills in thanks and takes flight through the window.

Albus smiles and turns back to his desk and the paperwork. His smile disappears and he sighs, "Well, time to get this done."

As Albus focused on the task at hand his deputy head and his advisor had met up and where walking to the entrance of the headmaster's office.

"What do you suppose Albus wants with us Severus?"

"Most likely he wants to speak to us about the upcoming years most important student or that damn plan of his to keep the Philosopher's Stone here during the school year. Why Nicolas Flamel agreed to this insane plan and not just placed the stone under the Fidelius Charm and place it in his sock drawer is beyond me." Complained Severus.

"What makes you think it's the real stone Severus? Do you really think that The Alchemist, Nicolas Flamel, would entrust his most prized possession to anyone but himself? The man is over 600 years old! There is no way that what we will be guarding is the real thing. At most its bait to catch the culprit who is stupid enough to try and steal it; at least it is to get Albus "I-Have-Too-Many-Names" Dumbledore off his back." Snapped Minerva.

Severus raises an eyebrow at his colleague, "Something bothering you Minerva?"

"Yes, this is the year Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts and…"

"Don't remind me; he will be just as arrogant as his father I know it." Severus gears up to rant about the evils of James Potter and his little cronies only to stop when he sees the glare Minerva is giving him.

"Oh do shut up and listen for once!" snaps Minerva, "Now, as I was saying Harry was left with Petunia and her fat boar of a husband. You remember Petunia, Severus?"

Severus flinches at the memory of Petunia Evans and how bitter she became as Lily went off to Hogwarts.

"Yes, she began to hate Lily more and more every year we went to Hogwarts and left Petunia behind. Wait are you telling me you left Lily's son with that bitter magic hating woman?!" Severus asks in shock.

"Ah so he is Lily's son now?" Minerva smirks before becoming more subdued as Severus glares at her.

"Yes," she sighs as she remembers that night, "I had been watching the Dursleys all day. I saw what kind of people they were and let me tell you they are the worst sort of muggles I had ever seen. I am worried that they tried something as stupid as 'Stamping out his magic' or some such nonsense."

Severus looks stricken; he remembers what it was like living with a parent like that, "This changes things." He mutters to himself.

"Very well if it is as bad as you think it is you will have an ally in me Minerva." Severus vows, "I will also endeavor to see him as Lily's son instead of Potter's spawn. For Lily."

Minerva smiles, "That is all I ask for Severus and who knows you might just get him as one of your snakes."

Severus smirks, "Hopefully he will be one of your Lions, could you imagine what a colossal shit storm it would be if the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' was sorted into the house made infamous by the Dark Lord?"

"Language Severus!" chides Minerva, "Beside we know that being sorted into Slytherin does not a dark wizard make. Only by our actions are we defined."

He smiles sadly, "Yes, some change their ways. They are still tainted by their past actions, though."

Minerva looks apologetic "Oh Severus…"

"Enough, we are almost there. Let us see what Albus…."

Severus is interrupted by a large explosion that rocks the castle. This causes both Minerva and Severus to fall flat.

"Are you all right Minerva?" Severus asks as he picks himself up.

"I'm fine Severus but where did that come from?" Minerva asks.

As he moves to help Minerva up Severus realizes that the explosion must have come from Albus' office since none of the other professors used this corridor.

"Minerva call one of the elves and have them get Poppy that explosion came from Albus' Office!" Severus yells as he rushes off towards the office.

"Nippy!" Minerva calls as she steadies herself against the wall.

Severus rushes up to the gargoyle that marks the entrance to the office and quickly gives it the password.

"M&Ms"

The gargoyle jumps to the side. Severus runs up the stairs and into the office. A large amount of smoke billows throughout the office and is venting out the window. As the room clears Severus sees that the one of the selves is at the epicenter of the explosion.

"Albus are you alright?!"

At first no response is forth coming but as the room clears further he is able to see Albus rising from beneath his desk were he took shelter from the blast.

"I'm fine my boy just a little shaken." Albus replies.

"What happened?" Severus asks.

"Well as I was going through…"

Albus is interrupted by two sets of foot falls coming up his stairs at a very fast pace. Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey rush into the office. Poppy's wand is already in motion as she rushes to his side casting a diagnostic charm.

"Albus what happened?" asks Minerva.

Albus sighs and lets Poppy do her job knowing full well that his objections will be shot down before he could even utter them. He looks at Minerva and Severus and starts explaining.

"As I was saying to Severus; I was going through the last of my paper work when I heard a whistling sound. I looked over to the source which happened to be one of the instruments I use to monitor Harry Potter's health. This one in particular releases a cloud of steam whose color determines the extent of the injury sustained. It has always shown white since I tied it to Mister Potter. The metal itself seems to have grown white hot and upon reaching the point of no return exploded. It seems that a visit to Mister Potter's residence is in order." Albus said gravely.

"We must go at once! Fawkes we have need of you!" Albus calls out.

Fawkes flames into the office, takes a quick look around and nods at Albus.

"Poppy please come with me via Fawkes' fire travel to Mister Potter's location. Minerva Severus please follow via apparition afterwards." Says Albus.

The others nod and soon they are on their way. They all arrive at Arabella Figg's home in a flash of fire and a crack of displaced air frightening both the half-kneazle's Arabella keeps around her house as pets, and Arabella herself.

"Albus, Minerva, Poppy and Severus what is the meaning of this?" she asks.

"We're terribly sorry for scaring you Arabella but we can't delay something has happened to Harry!" Albus calls back to her as he and the other Professors rush out of her house.

Casting a quick Notice-Me-Not charm over himself and his colleagues, Albus heads for Number 4 Privet Drive. Albus unlocks the door with a quick Alohamora and kicks the door open to find Vernon Dursley dumping an unconscious Harry into the cupboard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he roars shocking everyone present.

"WHO ARE YOU LOT AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING BARGING INTO MY HOUSE LIKE THIS?!" Vernon roars right back after getting over the initial shock of seeing Albus and the other Professors.

Petunia who had been leaning against the wall squeaks as she recognizes Severus. "You? What are you doing here?"

"You know that man Petunia?" Vernon asks his wife.

"Yes he is the boy who told Lilly and I about magic." She responds in a soft voice lost in her memories.

"Great more freaks if it wasn't bad enough we have to deal with the boy what do you all want?" Vernon asks gruffly.

A quick legilimency probe tells Albus all he needs to know about the Dursley's treatment of Harry and it makes him sick that he had to leave the boy here with these people for his protection.

Albus shakes his head to clear his thoughts, levitates Harry out of the cupboard and onto the couch. He then moves aside so Poppy can treat Harry.

"Petunia," he says, "This is not what I meant when I asked you to take care of Harry. He is your family and family shouldn't treat each other like this."

"You didn't ask you left him here, on a cold November night I might add, with a note explaining what happened! How was I supposed to act? I just learned my sister died, killed by a magical madman with followers that could be coming after me and mine since Harry was here with us. You know we never wanted to be involved with your world. Of course we would come to resent him." She explained.

"You treated him like a house elf! Making him cook and clean, forbidding questions and punishing him for magic he couldn't control!" Albus yelled at them, "While you never beat him you withheld food from him! You even lied about his parents to him!"

As Albus and the Dursleys argued Severus and Minerva were hovering over Poppy watching her as she worked.

"How is he Poppy?" Minerva asked.

"Physically he is fine, though whatever happened to him caused his scar to burst open. There is a little dark magic residue but it is fading fast." Poppy answered back, "Mentally his mind is working furiously. It is like he is dreaming and learning at the same time."

"When will he wake?" asks Severus.

"That will depend on him there is nothing we can do right now." She says tiredly.

Minerva moves to the couch and kneels down by Harry's head.

"Wake up Harry. Wake up! Harry please wake up!" she cries.

A small groan escapes from Harry's lips.

"What's all this shouting about?"

* #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# *

 **Author's notes**

 **Well hello everyone thanks for stopping by the third chapter of Harry Potter and the Mother Crystal Book 1: The Crystal Bearer and the Red Tincture.**

 **FFXIV Heavensward patch 3.2 trailer is out and watching that got me in a writing mood. Here are the fruits of my labors I hope you enjoy.**

 **R &R please flames will be ignored while constructive criticism will be appreciated and considered.**

 **Oh and there is a poll on my profile for the Job Harry will Unlock in third year (Healer)**

 **Next Chapter Harry heads to Diagon Alley, escorted by Severus, where he gets his school supplies, learns of his family and gains something more.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Letter is Read and Memories

Chapter 4: A Letter is read and Memories Echo

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts/Echo Flashback_

"What's all this shouting about?" asks Harry as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

Rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes Harry sits up on the couch and surveys the room. In one corner he sees his relatives cowering against each other. Standing across from him is an older woman wearing emerald green robes and a Scottish tartan. Harry would latter describe her as a strict woman who hides her softer side. She also reminds Harry of a cat for some reason. Sitting next to him is another older woman waving a stick around him and muttering to herself about nutrition potions and special dietary regimens. She is wearing what looks to be a nurse's outfit. On his other side an older man with an extremely long beard. He is wearing a set of purple robes with a star pattern on it. He is also waving his stick around Harry's head. His face goes through many faces quickly from surprise to hopeful to relief. He mouths it is gone. In front of his relatives holding another stick is a young man with slick black hair and dark eyes. He wears a sneer that does well at showing the contempt he holds for the Dursleys. He wears a black robe with a cape.

Suddenly Harry feels light headed and the world fades away. A sepia tone scene appears in his mind.

 _Two little girls were swinging on swings. The younger one swung higher and higher despite the older one (Petunia Harry realized) telling her not to do it, that their mother told the younger one, his mother Lily, not to. Lily ignored her sister and at the height of her arc on the swing let go and flew across the empty playground landing lightly on the ground. It was then Harry noticed a little boy next to him crouching behind the bushes._

 _"_ _The man holding the stick at Aunt Petunia and the others."_

 _The little boy walked up to the two sister who had been looking a flower in Lily's hand opening and closing it petals. Petunia asked Lily how she does it with a hint of longing in her voice. The little boy makes himself known and reveals to the sisters that Lily is a witch. Lily looks affronted at first but the little boy explains to them that what Lily does is magic and that as she is a witch he is a wizard. Petunia laughs and makes comments that offend the boy who sneers and calls Petunia a muggle. Petunia is offended and walks off calling for her sister to follow. The scene melts away and is replaced by another._

 _The boy and his mother are sitting on the ground. The boy, whose name is Severus, is explaining the Ministry of magic the punishment for underage magic to his mother. Lily says that she has done magic outside of school before. Severus says that they can't get in trouble till they get wands. Lily then asks if it is all real and more specifically if Hogwarts is real because Petunia had said it wasn't. Young Severus confirms it is all true and that an owl delivers the acceptance letters but since she is a muggle-born a teacher will more than likely come to explain everything to her and her parents. Lily asks if being a muggle-born matters. Severus answers that no it does not matter. The scene dissolves again._

 _A train station fades into view. Severus and his mother stand to the side as Lily and Petunia argue. Lily says that maybe she can change the Headmaster, Dumbledore, mind about Petunia coming to Hogwarts. Petunia reply's that she didn't want to go to a stupid castle and learn to be a freak. Lily says that's not nice and that Petunia didn't think that way when she sent letters to Dumbledore begging to be let in. Lily says that his reply was very kind. Petunia becomes more upset when she finds out that Lily read her private letters. With the parting shout of "Freak!" Petunia turns her back on Lily and walks back to her parents. The scene fades away and Harry returns to the here and now._

Harry shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Are you alright Harry?" the woman in the nurse's outfit asks.

Harry just points at Severus, his mouth agape.

"Your name is Severus Snape. You knew my mother and Aunt Petunia when you were younger. You told them all about magic and Hogwarts. You two were friends."

That causes everyone to stop and stare at Harry. Severus looks like a dear caught in the head lights but never removes his wand from the vicinity of the Dursleys.

"How… How do you know that?" Severus asks.

"I… I just saw it… was it a memory? How could I have memories of mum when she was that young?" Harry asks himself more than the others in the room.

Harry shakes his head again, "It doesn't matter right now who are you people? Why are you all here and why are you holding wands, not that I mind, at my relatives?"

"Well Harry, my boy, you see…" Albus faltered for once unable to explain the situation, shocked at the possibility that Harry is a seer.

"Why don't we start with introductions?" asks Scottish Tartan. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress and professor of transfiguration at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A fine idea Minerva. My name is Poppy Pomfrey I am the Matron of Hogwarts. I'm sure we will be seeing each other quite allot if you are anything like your father." Says Nurse Outfit.

"And as you seem to already know Severus, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts." Says Long Beard.

"I still want to know how you knew who I was. I'm sure Petunia never mentioned me." Severus adds.

"You are right about that, sir, all she told me about my parents was that they were drunks and they died in a crash." Harry says.

"That SHE/they was/were what!" shout Severus and Minerva before turning and glaring harder at the whimpering Dursleys.

"We will discuss that latter." Dumbledore says in a hard voice, "Harry have you received a letter today?"

"Yes I did though I didn't open it in front of them," he points at the Dursleys, "It would have been taken from me. I was going to read it latter after I finished with my chores for today. It should still be in my cupboard."

"Your WHAT!?" screeches Minerva and Poppy. Severus just grips his wand tighter.

"My cupboard where I sleep. You didn't know? It was specifically addressed to there."

Dumbledore pinches his nose, "Minerva from now on would you please…"

"I am going to look over the envelopes from now on Albus, no need to ask. This will never happen again." Minerva agrees with Albus, "I am so sorry Harry had I known…"

"It is okay Ma'am I figured it was an automated process."

"It is most certainly not okay Mr. Potter and Minerva if it gets too overwhelming please let me know and I will help." Adds Poppy.

Albus leaves the room for a moment and brings Harry his letter. Harry takes the letter and reads it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _"_ _The hell is a Mugwump?" Harry asks himself._

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all school supplies needed for the year. Term begins September 1st. We await your reply by owl no later than July 31st

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Um, I don't have an owl but…" Harry begins.

"No worries my boy we know that you will be attending. We shall see to it that you have a means of communicating with any friends you make at the school." Albus says.

"Oh," Harry blushes, "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome my boy."

Harry then continues to read the letter.

 **First Year students will require:**

 **Uniform:**

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

One winter cloak (Black with Silver Fastenings)

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or Similar)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 **Required Text Books**

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Tremble

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

 **Other Equipment:**

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (Standard Size 2, Pewter)

1 Set of Glass/Crystal Phials

1 Set of Brass Scales

1 Telescope

1 Basic Potions Kit

Students may also bring one approved pet:

An Owl, Cat or Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Can you really get all this in London?" Harry asks

"Why yes you can. We have a lovely shopping district hidden away from mundane eyes. One of us will take you there and pick up your things." Answered Minerva.

"Can… can Professor Snape take me? I would like to hear more about my mother."

Severus sputters and looks at Harry in shock. Albus eyes twinkle and he smirks at Severus. Minerva and Poppy both share a smile.

"I think that can be arranged. Severus come here for a minuet please." Albus motions Severus over and hands him a key, "Minerva, Poppy and I will take over for you while you take Harry to get his things."

Severus lets out a resigned sigh, "Come along Mr. Potter. Let us go quickly."

Harry walks up to the Professor and takes his hand. They disapparate with a loud crack.

Albus turns back to the Dursleys a hard look in his eye and a frown on his face, "Now that Harry is on his way to Diagon, we will have a chat with you Petunia and Vernon about certain things. Make no mistake things will be changing around here."

Minerva and Poppy share a nod and all three advance on the Dursleys.

Two words pop into the Dursleys heads before their normal world became one of magical pain, _"Well Bugger."_

* #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# *

 **AN: Whoops. I know I said Harry and Snape will be going to Diagon Alley this chapter but well as you can see the Echo happened well it got away from me so yeah.**

 **Next Chapter is definitely Harry and Snape in Diagon. Questions will be answer. Will Severus tell Harry more about Lily? Will Harry bring up James? Will the Goblins share their secrets of cheese-make with Harry?**

 **Patch 3.2 drops tomorrow YAY!**

 **R &R please flames will be ignored while constructive criticism will be appreciated and considered.**

 **Oh and the poll on my profile for the Job Harry will Unlock in third year (Healer) still needs votes please drop on by.**


	5. Chapter 5: Daigon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts/Echo Flashback_

 **A.N. I AM NOT DEAD! First off I am so sorry it has taken this long to get this chapter out between work and a bad case of writers block I could not get my thoughts organized enough. Secondly I have read your reviews and questions. I will answer them at the end of the chapter thank you for your patience.**

With a loud crack Severus and Harry appear on the apparition point that leads into Diagon Alley. Harry takes a moment to collect himself.

"Well that was unpleasant." Harry states, "Feels like I was the last bit of tooth paste being squeezed out of the tube."

"Yes, well you are doing quite well for your first time apparating most people vomit or splinch themselves and then vomit."

"Splinch," asks Harry, "What is that?"

"It is where you leave a piece of yourself behind. Usually an arm or a leg. Come along Mr. Potter we shouldn't stand around on the point for too long or someone will apparate in on top of us."

"Yes Professor."

Harry and Severus walk off the platform and into Diagon proper.

Harry's eyes widen at the sight of the alley. As he and the professor walk deeper into the alley Harry swivels his head about trying to take it all in.

Severus rolls his eyes as he watches Potter's, No Lily's son he reminds himself, wonder at the alley. Out of the corner of his eye he sees several people gawking and pointing at the boy. Realizing that if the gawkers got bold and approached them it would take ages to get Harry's shopping done. Severus sighs and steers Harry towards Gringotts.

"This way Mister Potter, we need to retrieve some money…"

"Wait I have money?"

"Please don't interrupt Mister Potter and yes your parents left you quite a bit of money. You have two vaults a family vault and a trust vault. The money we get today will be from your trust vault." Answers Severus.

"What about the family vault?" asks Harry.

"You will be able to enter that vault when you reach majority, which is seventeen in the magical world."

"Thank you for informing me sir." Lowering his voice Harry asks, "Why are all those people staring and pointing at me, sir?"

Startled that the boy noticed Severus berates himself for not putting a glamour on Harry when they arrived.

"I will endeavor to enlighten you later during lunch Mister Potter."

"You can call me Harry sir I don't mind." Says Harry.

Severus is shocked again and thinks. _"He really_ _is nothing like his father at least in personality."_

Severus clears his throat and says, "Yes, well I shall try Mister… Harry, just do not expect it during class."

"Of course not sir." Harry says with a small smile.

The two continue on in silence until they reach a large building with a large sign which says GRINGOTTS in gold letters.

"This is the wizarding bank Gringotts." Severus tells Harry, "It is run by a race of warriors and master craftsman, Goblins, they are a prideful people so do not insult them. Take note of the poem inside the lobby it explains the goblins mentality to thieves."

As they enter the building Harry does as he was instructed, and notes the Bank's poem.

Enter, Stranger, but Take Heed

Of What Awaits the Sin of Greed

For Those Who Take, but Do Not Earn

Must Pay Most Dearly in Their Turn

So if You Seek Beneath Our Floors

A Treasure That Was Never Yours

Thief, You Have Been Warned, Beware

Of Finding More Than Treasure There.

Harry takes note of the two Goblin guards decked out in full armor standing at attention beside the lobby door.

Harry whistles, "You would have to be mad to rob them then."

"Indeed Harry and yes those two are goblin warriors."

Harry and Severus enter Gringotts main hall way and walk up to an empty teller.

"Harry Potter is here to withdraw some money from his vault. Here is his Key." Severus tells the Goblin as he hands Harry vault key up for inspection.

The Goblin takes the key and looks at it as if searching for duplicity. He then looks up at Severus then turns his head towards Harry.

"Very well everything seems to be in order." Says the Goblin.

The Goblin turns around and barks in a harsh guttural language. A younger looking Goblin runs up.

"Griphook here will take you to Mister Potter's vault. Move along." The elder Goblin shoos them away.

"This way please." Griphook indicates a side room to Harry and Severus.

Inside is a mine cart and some tracks leading down into the earth. A short ride later Harry and Griphook stand outside vault 687, the Potter Trust Vault.

"Key please." Griphook extends his hand towards Harry.

"Oh here you go."

"This is the Potter trust vault. It contains ten thousand galleons worth of wizarding currency. It is refilled from the main Potter vault every year." Griphook explains.

Inside the vault there were mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"Wow, and all of this is mine?" asks Harry.

"Yes, while you are in school at least, when you are seventeen you will be able to access the main vault. Once you are finished at Hogwarts the trust vault suspends access to itself until the next Potter is born and is of age for schooling." Explained Griphook.

"I see thank you for explaining Griphook."

Griphook gives Harry a strange look and asks, "Do you have any more questions Mister Potter?"

"Well yes actually, is the monetary system different from the mundane world or is it the same? How much should I take today?"

"I will explain later Harry we have much to do and time is money for the Goblin people." Answers Severus.

"He is right Mister Potter, though I will suggest you take 250 galleons 83 sickles and 50 knuts for now." Answered Griphook.

Harry collects the money and another short ride latter they are back in the main hall of Gringotts.

"Thank you for your time and help Griphook." Says Harry.

Griphook quirks his eyebrow and looks closer at Harry as if searching for something. Finally, Griphook answers, "You are welcome Mister Potter. I must say you are an interesting wizard."

With that Griphook walks back behind the counter and out of sight. Harry looks back at Severus and asks, "What did he mean by that?"

Severus quirks his lips and ushers Harry toward the exit, "Most wizards see the Goblins as beneath them Harry. That they are little better than animals. You showing Griphook and the teller the proper respect is what makes you unique."

"That is just stupid, the Goblins control our economy right? Why would wizards be stupid enough to disrespect the people who could literally bankrupt the entire population?"

"Indeed, not all wizards, or people for that matter, are smart enough to see that."

Harry and Severus walk in silence for a time. They go through the various stores picking up Harry's supplies. Their final stop is the wand shop called Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC.

Harry and Severus enter the shop. Inside is dry and dusty though Harry can feel something else, a unique energy, on the edge of his senses. The shop itself is tiny and save for the spindly chair in the corner and the counter it was barren. Several shelves were overflowing with narrow boxes.

"Welcome to Ollivander's Mr. Potter."

Harry jumps in surprise. He turns towards the voice and sees a man. This man was old with pale white moon like eyes.

"Hello," said Harry, "How did you know it was me? Are you Mister Olivander?"

"I am indeed Olivander. I remember every wand I have sold Mister Potter. I also remember their owners. You look very much like James though your eyes belong to your mother." Replied Olivander.

Olivander turns to look at his other guest.

"Ah, Severus Snape. Hornbeam, 10 inches, rather sturdy with a dragon heartstring core. I take it has severed you well?"

Severus gives a slight nod and hums in agreement. Olivander turns back to Harry.

"The wand that favored your father, for the wand chooses its wizard, was a mahogany wand. It was 11 inches and it was pliable. Its core was crystallized boomslang venom. More powerful than most and very good at transfiguration."

"Your mother's wand was a 10 and a quarter inches. Swishy and made of willow. It had a fairy wing core. Excellent for charm work."

Severus smiles in remembrance at Lily coming back from Diagon excitedly showing off her wand to him and anyone else in the know.

"Let us see which wand shall choose you Mister Potter."

Thus began Olivander's futile search for Harry's wand. It started off well with Olivander popping a wand into Harry's hand and a 'Give it a wave'. When nothing happened the wand was taken back and another was placed into Harry's hand. So it went wand after wand was waved then discarded with 'Hmm, not this one,' or a 'Most definitely not' when the wand reacted badly. At first this excited Mister Olivander but as time went on he seemed to get more frustrated.

"Hmm, I wonder, one moment Mister Potter. I am hoping that this the wand I saved for last is yours, however that is as a wand maker, in truth I truly hope this is not the wand for you for it will mean you will live in interesting times."

"Why do you hope that this wand does not belong to me, sir?" asks Harry.

Severus leans in closer to hear the explanation his curiosity peaked.

"This wand my boy is connected to another for their cores are from the same phoenix. Thus linking them. If they were to be used in tandem their powers would shine brighter than any other wand save one." Olivander explains.

Severus gasps as he realizes the truth about the owner of the brother wand, "Surely that wand was lost when he died." He mutters to himself

Olivander continues, "However the owner of this wand's brother set himself against you and your family all those years ago."

"Who was he?" asks Harry.

"We do not speak his name Mister Potter for he has done many terrible things, great things, but terrible none the less. This wand is made of Holly and as you know a phoenix feather. It is 11 inches and it is nice and supple."

With that Olivander places the Holly wand in Harry's hand and waits.

After many minuets of waiting everyone in the room breathes a sigh of relief. Nothing has happened!

"Well that is a relief." Says Olivander and Severus silently agrees.

"What does this mean for me? I mean you said this was the last wand in your shop, sir." Asks Harry.

"It means I will have to make you a custom wand Mister Potter. It has been many years since I have had to do so as well so please take a seat while I gather my materials." Says Olivander as he vanishes into his shop's back room.

Harry goes and sits next to Severus. After sitting in silence for a minuet Harry leans over and asks the question Severus has been hoping to avoid.

"Who was he? The person who murdered my parents?"

Severus sighs, "Truthfully, I was hoping you would not ask me that Harry."

Severus gets a far off look in his eyes as he remembers that dark past.

"There was once a wizard who was as evil as you could become, he was known as a Dark Lord…" and with those words Severus explained the Dark Lord to young Harry.

As Severus told Harry the story of the Dark Lord, Harry saw flashes of his life.

 _A young boy in an orphanage talking to a snake in the yard. That same boy going into Olivander's and receiving his wand. A young man writing in a journal "I am Lord Voldemort". That young man meeting an older man in front of a house with a snake skeleton stuck on the front door. The young man then met an older man with an even older couple in a mansion the older man looked just like the young man. The young man casting a green spell at all three. The young man now older was talking to an opulent older man and the older man looking horrified as the young man began talking. Finally, there was nothing but darkness and sound. The sound of six men and women screaming each one followed by a flash of green light and one man laughing manically._

"We do not speak his name because he placed a Taboo curse on it. Though now it should be safe to say people are still afraid." Severus finished.

Harry blinks and shakes his head coming out of his trance, "What is a Taboo curse and was his name Voldemort?"

Severus hisses in fear and anger, "Do not say that name! For that matter how do you know it?"

Harry scoots away from Severus in fear and stammers, "I had a vision just now of him, I think. He wrote in a journal 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

Severus sighs "Forgive me Harry. I do not have many fond memories of that time and saying his name out of the blue like that, well its upsetting."

"I'm sorry Professor but was that his name?"

Severus sighs once more and says, "Yes that was his name. As for your other question, a taboo curse alerts the caster when a certain word or phrase is said. Those who were fighting him would say his name and he and his followers would swoop down and kill them."

Harry nods in understanding and quiets down.

"Well now that the morbid talk is done shall we get to making your wand Mister Potter?" asks Olivander who has returned from the back.

Severus nods, "Indeed, this should be a happy occasion for you Harry."

Harry smiles and nods. He walks over to the motioning Olivander and asks what is next.

"Next we see which of the woods and cores resonate with your magic." Answers Olivander

"Reach out with your senses, close your eyes if it helps, and we shall see what is right for you."

Harry does so, searching for his magical core and then reaching out with his magic. He feels his power filling the room and then suddenly surge forward into three vessels. He opens his eyes and see a block of wood, a vibrant red feather with an iridescent blue tip and a purple gem that burns with and inner light.

"Well done Mister Potter well done. We have our materials. Hmm how curious."

"What is curious sir?"

"These materials are very rare Mister Potter. The wood of and elder tree blessed by a primal god. The feather of the first phoenix born in a land far from here. The crystalized blood of an elder wyrm."

"I have never heard of such materials." Says an awe struck Severus.

"Indeed truthfully I never thought I would use these items. I must inform the man who gave them to me. He will also want to meet you Mister Potter he explicitly stated that the one who wields the wand made from these materials must meet with him."

"Why would he want to meet me?" asks Harry

"No doubt he wants to take measure of you character Mister Potter. These wand components are incredibly powerful. He wants to make sure you are worthy of them. At least that is what I gleaned from Zacharius' words."

"Severus please take Mister Potter out to lunch while I make his wand it shouldn't take too long. I have much to do and I won't have you waiting in this musty old shop. Go on shoo."

Olivander shoos them out of his shop and closes the door. He flips his open sign to "Closed for custom wand work" leaving a beleaguered Severus and Harry outside.

"Well," Severus says, "This is new. Come Harry let us get lunch and call Dumbledore he will want to be informed."

Harry's stomach growls in agreement and quickly follows Severus to the Leaky Cauldron's Diagon Alley entrance.

Meanwhile a flash of green fire appears in a shop called The House of Splendors…

"Zacharius! Zacharius answer your floo damn you!"

A man walks out of the front room.

"Yes Garrick what has got your' nickers in a twist?"

"Those wand components you brought me? I found their wielder!"

The man raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Tell me more."

* #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# *

 **Well I finally did it and got through my block and work is finally winding down again.**

 **Anyone who guesses the beings aside from the phoenix who makes up Harry's wand gets cookies** **J**

 **We as readers don't yet know what the cores of James' and Lily's wands are so I went to the Pottermore Wandlore page and chose the most appropriate cores I could find of for their wands. As for Severus whose wand is also a mystery I just picked the wand based on his cannon personality.**

 **EvanderAdvent: Trelawney will be consulted about Harry's visions. As for whether she has/knows about the echo or not is yet to be seen. I haven't decided when she will be introduced to Harry in the story.**

 **The Dark Dragon Emperor: I play on Lamia, however my OC (Zacharius Clay) in story is not same as my character since I don't see the wizarding world interacting well with an Au Ra.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lunch

Chapter 6: Lunch, Troubling Revelations, the Wand and a Stranger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts/Echo Flashback/Parseltongue_

Harry and Severus quickly walked into the pub and take seats in a well-hidden corner. Severus waves the bartender over. The man walks over to them and asks, "What will it be for you today Professor Snape? Ah and I see you have a…" the Bartender stops speaking as he gets a good look at Harry.

"My word is this...?" he starts to ask.

"Yes, Tom it is but could you please keep it to yourself we don't want to be mobbed today." Answers an irate Severus.

"Of course, of course I'll keep it to myself. But let me say Mr. …" Tom looks around to make sure he isn't overheard. "Potter welcome back."

"Thank you, sir um, what is good here I'm rather hungry."

As Tom fills Harry in on the daily special and all the dishes that can be had at the Cauldron Severus excuses himself and slips off to make a floo call to Hogwarts.

Taking a pinch of floo powder Severus throws it into the fire saying, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmasters Office, Hogwarts." Severus glances around and casts "Muffliato" and then sticks his head into the green flames.

"Albus, are you there?" he asks.

Albus gets up from his desk and walks over to the fire place, "Yes, Severus has something happened?"

Severus shakes his head in the negative, "No, nothing has happened to Harry. That being said Harry has to wait for his wand to be made."

"Garrick is making a custom wand for Harry? That is highly unusual. He and I thought Harry would gain the brother to Tom's wand but if that is not the case then I am glad."

Severus looks puzzled, "Why is that Albus?"

Albus shakes his head, "Not over the floo Severus, even with the security measures you no doubt took when you called I won't have this information getting into the wrong hands."

"Very well, while Harry and I wait we were going to have lunch."

Albus ponders a moment, "Hmm perhaps I shall join you both I have finished most of my paperwork for today and I would like to know more about Harry's new wand. If you do not mind."

"I do not mind Albus nor do I think Harry would object."

Albus nods his head, "Very well then please step aside and I will make my way through."

Severus nods and steps away allowing passage through the floo. Albus walks through and looks around the dining room of the Cauldron and spots Harry and Tom the Barkeep. Albus and Severus make their way towards the table and catch the tail end of Harry's conversation.

"… and then your father comes out of the kitchen covered in flour and looks to his mother, Dorea, and says with the big eyes and says 'It wasn't me it was that one-armed wizard.' Suffice it to say he got quite an earful from your grandmother."

Harry giggles at the story of his father's antics his eyes watery from unshed tears both from the story and from learning about his family.

Albus walks up to Tom and asks, "Perhaps we can get a more private dining room Tom? Harry no doubt has many questions to ask and I believe some will be quite personal."

Tom glances over to Dumbledore and nods his head, "Right this way Professor."

Tom leads the three to a private dining room and goes back out after taking their orders.

As they all get seated Harry greets the new arrival, "Hello again Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello my boy I hear you have had quite an experience with Garrick."

Harry nods, "You mean mister Ollivander? Yes, he is making me a custom wand."

Albus hums in agreement, "Yes, would you mind telling me what materials your new wand will be made of, Harry?"

"I will answer; if you don't mind Harry?" asks Severus.

"No, go ahead Professor."

"As I told you when I called you Albus, Ollivander is making Harry a custom wand. What I did not tell you is that this was after he tried every wand in the store including the brother wand you thought he would get."

"Really Professor you thought I would get that wand?" Harry asks Dumbledore.

"Yes, at the time I was certain that you would receive that wand my boy. You see… How should I put this?" Albus mutters to himself.

"When Voldemort came for you and your parents he marked you with that scar. I believed that some of his powers transferred to you when your mother's protection activated and destroyed his body."

"So, I might have had a piece of him inside me?" Harry asks horrified, "Is that why I can talk to snakes or is that just a regular wizard ability?"

Albus and Severus look at Harry shocked at the knowledge that Harry is a parselmouth.

Severus asks in a quiet voice, "You can speak to snakes Harry?"

Harry nods and tells them what happened at the zoo on Dudley's birthday.

"It is possible," says Albus. He then looks at Severus

"Severus if you would."

"Of course, Albus," Severus then looks at Harry and says, "I am going to summon a snake Harry if you can please try and speak with it."

Severus takes out his wand and casts, "Serpensortia." A small garden snake shoots out of his wand on to the table.

" _Where am I? Who are you three? Oh no please don't eat me! I am skinny and full of bones barely any meat on me!"_ the little snake cries.

Harry looks at the snake in awe and giggles at its antics before reassuring it that, _"Do not worry little one we are not going to eat you. Professor Snape summoned you to see if I could understand and talk to you."_

The snakes head snaps over towards Harry, _"A speaker you honor me! Wait till the others find out I helped a speaker learn how to use his voice!"_ the snake happily exclaims.

Harry giggles and tells the Professors what the snake is saying. The professors look at each other and nod. Severus unsummons the snake while Albus casts some diagnostic charms on Harry.

"Fascinating," says Albus, "Do not worry Harry, you do not have a piece of Voldemort in you anymore."

Severus looks sharply at Albus, "Anymore?"

"Yes, at one point there was a piece but it has been recently removed. It seems however you kept the abilities that piece granted you."

"Well that is good I didn't want a piece of him in me." Says Harry.

"Indeed, my boy." Albus answers, "That being said try to keep that ability secret."

Albus holds up his hand to stave off Harry's question.

"Unfortunately, many see Parselmouths as dark wizards. At least here in Britain that is, elsewhere in the world they are prized for their Parselmagic abilities which mostly lend themselves to healing."

"Well I will just have to change that someday." Says Harry

Albus smiles and nods but Severus looks sick realizing that only one piece of dark magic that could have left a piece of the Dark Lord in Harry.

Severus glares at Dumbledore and cast several privacy spells and asks in a rough voice, "The Dark Lord made a Horcrux? Why did you not say anything!?"

Albus sighs and answers both Severus question and Harry's curious glance, "Because I did not want him to know that I know he made them…"

"THEM?! AS IN MORE THAN ONE?!"

Albus nods grimly, "Yes Severus he made more than one and before you ask I do not know how many he made, further more keep your voice down. For one I don't want that getting out and two you are scaring Harry."

Albus nods over at Harry who is cringing at Severus' loud yell.

Severus sighs and glare at Albus before addressing Harry, "Forgive me Harry I did not mean to frighten you, it is just madness to make one of those things let alone multiple."

"It is alright Professor just…" Harry looks around and lowers his voice, "What is a whore's crutch?"

Severus answers before Dumbledore, "A Horcrux, Harry, is a foul piece of magic so dark that not even the darkest of families would consider making one."

"I get that but what does it do?"

Albus sighs and asks, "Do you really wish to know Harry? I would rather spare you from this knowledge until you are older."

Harry just nods and stares intently at Dumbledore.

Albus sighs, "A Horcrux, Harry, is a container for soul fragment. When a person creates a Horcrux they commit ritualistic murder and shave off a piece of their soul. They then take that piece and place it in an enchanted object that in nigh indestructible."

"And he tried to do that to me?" Harry asks.

"No, I believe he had no intention of make you a horcrux. I believe it was an accident. His soul was already so damaged that when your mother's protection activated and his body was destroyed a piece was sheared off and went to the only thing that could sustain it, you."

"I had been searching for a way to remove that piece from you for some time. Whatever happened today that led us to you purified your body. I am most thankful for that miracle." Admitted Albus. "Speaking of which do you remember what happened Harry?"

Harry nods and tells the Professors how his day started and how he found the glowing crystal. He was about to tell them what happened when he touched it when there is a knock at the door.

Tom the barkeep opens the door and comes in with their food followed by Ollivander carrying an ornate box and another man. This man is 5 feet 11.6 inches tall he is wearing a red coat, black gloves with a metal ornamentation on the end, black pants and black thigh boots (Augmented Shire Gear of casting minus the top hat, the coat is dyed Dalamud Red). He has tan skin and has a chiseled muscular body. His dark red hair is styled back and has orange highlights. He has sapphire blue eye with a youthful face and chin stubble. From what can be seen he does not have any tattoos. A silver book hangs at his side (Mimesis Lux).

"Sorry for the wait Professors, Harry." Says Tom, "Garrick here came and asked if I had seen you all, that he had something for Harry here and this young man came with him."

"Yes, yes, thank you Tom." Ollivander impatiently waves Tom out of the room. "Mr. Potter has a private matter with me and my friend here, so please."

Tom just chuckles, "Of course, Garrick shall I get your usual?"

"Yes, please."

"And you sir?" Tom asks the stranger.

"Just a medium rare steak with whatever vegetables you have on hand, prepared how you like please." The stranger answers. "Oh, and a bottle of whiskey."

Tom nods and leaves to fill the orders.

"Garrick perhaps you would like to introduce your friend here." Says Albus examining the young man.

Severus nods, "I suspect he is the man who procured Harry's wand materials."

"Indeed I am." The stranger admits, "My name is Zacharius Clay, but before we get into further detail let us let Garrick deliver Mr. Potter's wand."

"Thank you Zacharius." Ollivander smiles and hands the ornate box to Harry, "Mr. Potter this is perhaps the finest wand I will ever make please take care of it and I am sure it will take care of you."

Harry opens the box and takes out his wand. As he touches it a warm feeling floods his body. To Harry it feels like a piece of himself he never knew he lost had been returned.

"Go on Mr. Potter give it a wave." Ollivander encourages Harry.

Harry does so and a stream of pure white sparks fly out of the tip. Six of the largest sparks land on the floor and form a circle. Sparks forms shift into crystals and then fade away.

"Yes, Yes, that is more like it!" exclaims Ollivander, "Your wand is 11 inches long and very flexible. As you know the wood is made from an Elder tree blessed by a primal god. The core is that of the first phoenix born in a land far from here. The wand is caped with a Gem made from the blood of an elder wyrm. It is a wand that has no equal in this land save perhaps one and it is capable of casting all types of magic with ease."

"Remarkable," says Albus while mirroring Severus' expression of awe from before in Ollivander's shop.

"Indeed, it is," says Zacharius, "Wood from an Elder tree blessed by Sephirot. A Phoenix feather plucked from the tail of the first phoenix born in my homeland. The blood of Bahamut crystallized by his own fiery fury. You are destined for great things…"

He looks at Harry who has been looking at his wand the whole time. Harry pulls his gaze away from it and looks into Zacharius' eyes.

"Tell me young man have you ever seen a crystal like this?" Zacharius holds out his hand and a dark blue crystal flashes into being.

* #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# *

 **Well I'm back hopefully for a good long while. Let me tell you writer's block and real life can kick you in the nuts, multiple times in a row if they feel like it.**

 **Now I know some of you are going to go "WTF why is Dumbledore telling Harry and Snape about the Horcruxes/Horcruxi?" He trusts Snape and seeing how Harry's life turned out Dumbledore decided he could not keep this from him. Also, Dumbledore did not know how to save Harry without sacrificing him and it was weighing Dumbledore down with sorrow. With Harry being free from the Horcrux that great weight was lifted. This is not an evil Dumbles story or a Bashing story. Don't get me wrong I love those types of stories. It makes me feel good when a truly despicable Dumbledore/Ron/Molly/whoever gets what is coming to them. But this is not one of those stories. This is my story. I am just pulling J. K. Rowling's/Square -Enix's characters into my own scenario. If you don't like don't read. That being said I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Other Warrior of Light

Chapter 7: The Other Warrior of Light.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 ** _Mother Crystal_**

 _Thoughts/Echo Flashback/Parseltongue_

"Yes," answers Harry, "That crystal looks like the one I found this morning except its blue."

Zacharius nods then asks, "What color crystal did you find young man and where was it?"

"The crystal was purple and I found it while digging in the garden." Harry answers.

"Really you found the Crystal of Lightning in the ground? Most curious, I found my first crystal after killing a voidsent sent to kill the Sultana."

Zacharius is perplexed by this revelation but shrugs and figures each persons' encounter with the crystals are unique.

Albus jumps into the conversation with a question, "What is a voidsent?"

Zacharius thinks for a moment, "A voidsent is a creature from the void, what you would call a demon. The void came about when a star is consumed by the Darkness."

"I see," says Albus, "Now what…"

There is a knock at the door and Tom enters with the rest of the meals. He smiles and tells his customers to enjoy and then he departs back into the main dining area.

Zacharius looks around the room and says, "Let us enjoy our meals before we get into the more serious topics. What say you Harry? May I call you Harry?"

"Yes, that is…" Harry's stomach growls and he gives an embarrassed nod.

The adults all chuckle and they dig in to their meals. Dumbledore and Ollivander talk quietly about wandlore and about the new students soon to arriving at Hogwarts. Harry and Severus strike up a conversation about Harry's mother as a young girl. Zacharius listens to the conversations with one ear his mind on other matters. Occasionally he catches an anecdote about Harry's mother and he smiles remembering the days when he was a youth before he became an adventurer.

Harry smiles as he hears about his real mother, not the lies of the Dursleys. Thinking of the Dursleys however, makes his good mood sour. Severus notices this and frowns. As everyone finishes their meal Harry works up the courage to ask an important question.

"Professor," Harry asks nervously, "am I going back to the Dursleys?"

Severus looks torn. He knows that Harry was placed where he was because of the protection Lily created but there was no way he could allow Harry to go back there. His own thoughts aside he knew Albus would likely send Harry back there he was stubborn like that when it came to Harry's safety.

"Harry, I…" Severus begins to say

Albus interrupts him, "No Harry, you will not be returning to your relatives."

This perks Harry up but he has to ask, "Why?"

Albus sighs, "In truth Harry I had fully intended for you to return after today. However, the conditions you lived there under were unacceptable. So, Minerva, Poppy and I were giving the Dursleys an earful and laying down some ground rules. Your family however did not like this and Petunia in her anger cast you out of her house saying you were no longer welcome there thus breaking your mother's enchantment."

"Then where will I live?" Harry asks.

"I don't know." Answers Albus.

All are silent absorbing this information.

"If I may offer a solution." Zacharius' voice cuts the silence away.

As the others look at him and he takes that as a sign to continue.

"First let me explain about the crystal Harry found. In the old legends of my home they mark a person as a Warrior of Light chosen by the Mother Crystal. The Mother Crystal is the universal source of life. There is more than one Mother Crystal. For every star in the sky there is a Mother Crystal. The Crystal of this World is named…"

Harry speaks the Crystals name, "Gaia."

Zacharius looks surprised and nods, "Yes, her name is Gaia. I take it she has spoken to you?"

"Yes, as soon as I touched the crystal I heard her. She said 'Do not fear little one this pain will pass. Through Lightning you are purified and through Light you are Reborn.'"

"Interesting the first words I heard from the Mother Crystal was 'Hear, Feel, Think.'" Admits Zacharius.

"She said that too." Says Harry.

Zacharius smiles, "That phrase is a recurring theme with her. Back to what I was saying. Gaia has chosen Harry to be one of her protectors. I bet you were tasked with finding the other five crystals. Each Crystal of Light has a different elemental aspect. The Purple Crystal is the Lightning Crystal. Red is Fire, Dark Blue is Water, Green is Wind, Yellow is Earth, and Sky Blue is Ice."

"This is all fascinating," drawls Severus, "but how does this help find Harry a place to live?"

Zacharius simply smiles and says, "Well as a Warrior of Light myself I can't let Harry here go untrained. I am willing to offer room and board at my store the 'House of Splendors'. It is a shop of curiosities and such. I named it after an old friend's store. Though I'm not as ruthless as Rowena when it comes to making deals."

Albus looks at Zacharius shrewdly, "We do not know you or your intentions why would we even consider?"

"Ah, but Garrick here can vouch for me and I have stated my intention to help Harry train as a Warrior of Light. It will give the lad a home and before you ask I intend for him to go to Hogwarts he needs to learn about his Wizarding abilities just as much as his new ones. I can also swear on my life and magic that I mean Harry no harm and I will do all I can to protect him from those who would harm him."

Garrick speaks up, "I will indeed vouch for Zacharius' character and say that Harry will be most safe with him."

"Oh, and what makes you so sure he can keep Harry safe?" asks Severus.

"We met when I was gathering wand materials in the Black Forest. I was being chased by a swarm of Erklings. Nasty things by themselves but a whole swarm will tear a person apart in minutes. I spotted Zacharius as I ran and shouted for him to run. I tripped over a root and I thought I was done for, the next thing I hear is some chanting then a loud crash like glass breaking. I looked up to see Zacharius in front of me holding a glowing staff. He lowered the staff turned around and asked if I was hurt. I told him no and asked what happened to the erklings. He glanced behind himself and said I doubt they will bother anyone again. I peered past and saw the entire swarm frozen in ice!"

"It was less a staff and more of a rod (Lilith Rod Zeta) but that is beside the point." Remarks Zacharius.

"Zacharius, why don't you Albus, Severus and Harry your shop? That way Harry can see his potential home. Albus and Severus will look it over and see if it will suffice for Harry's new home?" Suggests Ollivander.

Severus moves to say something but Albus interrupts him, "Capital idea Garrick, will you be joining us?"

Ollivander shakes his head, "No I should get back to the shop I most likely have a line down the alley by now, I have never been gone this long from the shop."

Albus nods, "Yes time has flown by, hasn't it? Well then let us be off. I will settle up with Tom and meet you all outside."

Zacharius, Severus and Harry say their goodbyes to Ollivander and thank Albus for paying for lunch. Zacharius leads Severus and Harry outside. As soon as Albus joins them Zacharius begins navigating through the crowd to Horizont Alley.

"My shop is this way down Horizont Alley my shop will be the one on the right just before Carkitt Market." Zacharius says.

They reach a large store front build with the sign 'House of Splendors'.

Zacharius goes up to the front and unlocks the door. He turns around with a smile on his face and says, "Welcome to my home. Welcome to the House of Splendors."

Albus, Severus and Harry follow him inside. Inside the shop there are multiple rows of trunks each with a sign overhead stating what could be found in said trunks.

"As you all can see next to each trunk is a registry which lists the inventory in the trunks. I have two house elves who will enter the trunk and retrieve the items you need and bring them to the counter for purchase and bagging. Upon the walls, there are works of art depicting people and landscapes that I have met and seen." Explains Zacharius. "Biggs, Wedge come and present yourselves to our guests."

Two elves pop into existence next to Zacharius and bow. Each elf is wearing a blue and black uniform (Garlond Ironworks Uniforms) and has a pair of googles obscuring their eyes. One is slightly taller than the other.

The taller one speaks first, "Hello I is Biggs."

"And I be Wedge!" says the other.

Albus and Harry smile at the antics of the two elves. Severus just rolls his eyes and wonders how Zacharius got them to wear uniforms.

"I showed them the designs and gave them the materials to make their uniforms. This way I didn't give them clothes and they get to look smart." Zacharius says as if reading Severus' mind.

"Why would giving them clothes matter?" asks Harry.

"House Elves are magical beings who need to live in symbiosis with witches and wizards or they need a strong magical building with which to be bound too," answers Albus, "Their magical cores are unstable and by serving as helpers to a magical person or place their cores stabilize. Without this stabilizing element, the house elf will wither away and eventually die."

Severus nods and continues, "House elves pride themselves on the quality of their service and do not expect payment since by being bound to a magical keeps them healthy and happy. Thus, a master and servant relationship was created. It was decided back when the Pact was made between our races that giving clothes to a House Elf would release them from service but since they can't survive without the stabilizing element a magical provides the act in and of itself became horrifying to elves. To even suggest giving an elf clothes scares them to no end."

"Exactly and since giving them clothes was out of the question I asked them if they would like to make their own uniforms to wear while at work." Says Zacharius.

Harry nods in understanding.

"Now please follow me to the living quarters." Zacharius says and motions for them to follow.

They make their way to the back of the store and go through the door to the living area. A large fireplace with a floo powder container are along the right wall. In front of the fireplace is a couch and some chairs. To the right of the fireplace there is a small bar with various beverages lined up on the wall.

"In the left corner near the far wall there are some stair leading up to the sleeping area three bedrooms two baths. The two doors on the far wall lead to the library and the basement. To the left is the kitchen." Zacharius informs them.

Zacharius allows Albus and Severus to wander the house casting various charms and spells. Wedge pops in and gives Harry some tea and snacks. Harry sits on the couch and munches on his snacks. Zacharius excuses himself and heads into his library trusting Biggs and Wedge to watch after Harry.

As Zacharius walks towards his desk in the library he contemplates on his actions since his arrival on this star.

 _"_ _It has been two years since I came to this star. I do hope the others are alright. What am I thinking, they will be fine Thancred, Y'shtola and Krile will keep Lyse, Alphinaud and Alisaie out of trouble"_ Zacharius smirks thinking of his friends.

Zacharius looks down at his desk and opens a drawer. In the drawer is a simple box. He smiles and takes the box back into the living room where Albus and Severus are discussing their findings.

"Well how does it look? Are my home and its protection good enough for you to allow Harry to live here?" asks Zacharius.

Albus and Severus share a look and then nod to one another.

"It is a fine home with strong wards. We are worried that Harry would be mobbed every time he stepped out into the Alley." Says Albus.

Zacharius nods, "That is a concern yes and I could not in good conscience force him to stay inside all the time. What if I enchanted a necklace to cast a glamour over him for when he leaves the shop?"

Albus nods, "That would work. There is also the matter of the door in your basement. We could not enter it."

"Of course, you couldn't I have it spelled so only I and the elves can enter or let someone in. The Armory is the most dangerous area in the house. It is where I keep all my weapons and armor after all."

Severus looks incredulous, "You have an Armory?"

Zacharius raises an eyebrow, "I am called the **Warrior** of Light you know. What kind of Warrior would I be without weapons and armor? Anyways, come and I shall show you."

Zacharius and his guests walk towards the basement door and descend. The main room of the basement is large and has various training equipment in it.

"I had the Goblins come and reinforce this room for when I train. They added stabilizing spells and reinforcement wards that they used in the construction of Gringotts." Explains Zacharius.

Albus and Severus are shocked that the goblins warded the room so strongly.

Severus begins to ask, "How…?"

Zacharius just smiles and opens the door to the armory. "They are warriors and well they respect other warriors so when I asked for the best reinforcement wards that they had for a training room where heavy combat magic would be used from time to time. They conferred amongst themselves and brought me an offer. I train and spar with their warriors from time to time as well as pay the installment fee they would get me the best they had. It was an offer I could not and would not refuse. The chance to train and keep my skills sharp with the best of their people was too good to pass up."

Albus, Severus and Harry pass by Zacharius and enter the Armory. Along the wall there are fifteen symbols beneath each symbol is an armor stand and a weapon rack. The symbols are different colors. Three are Blue, three are green and nine are red. In front of the armor and weapons there is a pedestal. Upon each pedestal is a small box each with a different colored gem inside.

"Welcome to my armory within you will find the tools of war and magic that I can wield." Says Zacharius. "From right to left we start with the Blue Symbols. The Paladin, these men and women marry exquisite swordplay with stalwart shield work to create a style of combat uncompromising in its defense. Clad in brilliant silver armor, they charge fearlessly into battle, ever ready to lay down their lives for their liege. To be a paladin is to protect, and those who choose to walk this path will become the iron foundation upon which the party's defense is built."

"The Warrior, they come from a mountain tribe renowned for producing fearsome mercenaries. Wielding great-axes, these men and women learn to harness their inner-beasts and translate that power to unbridled savagery on the battlefield."

"The Dark Knight, who watches for when even the holiest of men succumb to the darkest of temptations. None dare to administer justice to these sacrosanct elite residing outside the reach of the law. Who, then, defends the feeble from the transgressions of those meant to guide and protect them? A valiant few take up arms to defend the downtrodden, and not even the holy priests and knights can escape their judgment. Pariahs in their own land, this is what it means to be a "dark knight." These sentinels bear no shields declaring their allegiance. Instead, their Great Swords act as beacons to guide the meek through darkness."

Zacharius continues, "The next three are Disciples of Magic specifically the Healing Arts. First, we start with White magic of Amdapor, the arcane art of succor, was conceived eras past that the world might know comfort. Alas, man began perverting its powers for self-gain, and by his wickedness brought about a catastrophe. Although the art subsequently became forbidden, it is now in the midst of a revival at the hands of the Padjal, chosen of the elementals. Those who would walk the path of the white mage are healers without peer, possessed of the power to deliver comrades from the direst of afflictions—even the icy grip of death itself."

"Next is the Scholar. In an age long past, when mankind flourished under the radiance of arcane mastery. Though the history of that age tells of countless wars waged with earth-shattering incantations, between the various nations, it was the brilliant strategic maneuvering of scholars that allowed their mundane army of mariners to throw back would-be conquerors time and again. These learned men and women defended the freedom of their tiny nation with their unique command over spell-weaving faeries, utilizing the creatures' magicks to heal the wounded and bolster the strength of their allies."

"Now we come to the Astrologian. Ever has man coveted knowledge, and none more so than that of his fate. Thus, did he labor to master the skill of foresight—but initial efforts bore little fruit. That is, until he looked to the stars above, which foretell the coming seasons, and learned to read the heavens. Though this gift is known today as astrology, the people saw fit to not only read the stars, but to write their movements as well. By attuning their aetherial energies to that of constellations, they learned to wield magicks with heretofore unseen properties. Thus, was astromancy born—a new form of magick which grants its users power over fate. Employing a star globe and divining deck in their miraculous deeds, fortune always smiles upon these masters of arcana."

Zacharius gestures to the rest of his collection. "These are the one who deal the devastating blows to the enemy. First, we shall start with the Monk. An order of ascetic warriors as dreaded by foes on the field of battle as the city-state's great pikemen. The monks comprised an order known as the Fist of Rhalgr, and it was to this god—the Destroyer—that they devoted their lives of worship. By mastering seats of power within the body known as chakra, they are capable of performing extraordinary physical feats."

"The Dragoon is next. Born amidst the timeless conflict between men and dragons, these lance-wielding knights have developed an aerial style of combat, that they might better pierce the scaled hides of their mortal foes. Taking to the firmament as though it were an extension of the land, they descend upon the enemy with every ounce of their bodies behind the blow. It is this penetrative power that characterizes the dragoon."

"We come to the Ninja. Hailing from the war-torn lands of the Far East, the secret arts of the ninja were born of necessity, and have since given rise to a unique breed of highly-trained combatants. Able to manipulate the vital energies of the land, the air, and living beings, they manifest their power through the weaving of signs, unleashing a wide array of attacks against their foes. Master the arts of the ninja and you learn to bend the tide of battle to your will."

"The last of the melee is the Samurai. Far across the rolling waves, towards the rising sun, there lies an island nation. In the distant past, the realm's great lords vied for supremacy over its sea-girt confines in a long and bloody conflict. And taking to battle in their lieges' names were noble swordsmen whose art was forged in the crucible of war: the samurai. Eventually, the nation was unified under one banner, and these warriors came to wield their katana not upon fields as part of an army, but upon streets as protectors of the peace. But as a neglected blade grows dull with rust, so too do men forget their purpose. Amidst waning memories of the old ways, a determined few hold fast to their convictions, hands by katana grips, awaiting the moment for steel to sing."

Zacharius looks at his audience and realizes that of the three Harry is the only one paying attention to the whole lecture. Albus and Severus are discussing the new magics that have been revealed to them. Paying no attention to the other arts. Zacharius shakes his head and thinks, _"They will learn in time that magic, while grand, cannot be the solution to everything."_

He smirks at Harry and continues his lecture, "There are just two more before we get to the really cool stuff just you wait. Now for the Bard. The word "bard" ordinarily puts folk in mind of those itinerant minstrels, fair of voice and nimble of finger, who earn their coin performing in taverns and the halls of great lords. Few know, however, that bards in fact trace their origins back to the bowmen of old, who sang in the heat of battle to fortify the spirits of their companions. In time, their impassioned songs came to hold sway over the hearts of men, inspiring their comrades to great feats and granting peace unto those who lay upon the precipice of death."

"The Machinist is a new concept in my homeland. The war with Dragons raged on, brutal and unrelenting. With no end in sight, the people grew desperate. As the dragoons laid down their lives in defense of their home, Ishgard, a nation in my homeland, turned to technology to protect her sons and daughters. Great cannons and ballista now line the city walls, plucking dragons from the sky. Following the example of Cid Garlond, a dear friend, who has demonstrated the potency of magitek, the fusion of Magic and Technology, the Skysteel Manufactory still works tirelessly on the development of advanced armaments. As new and devastating weapons were brought to the fray, a new class of champion rose to wield them―the machinist."

Zacharius sees that the Machinist explanation caught the adult's attention, no doubt interested in how his home managed to fuse technology and magic together when it was nearly impossible here on Gaia.

Zacharius smiles once more, "Now we come to my favorite group of the Disciples of Magic: Combat Magicks."

"The Black Mages of Mhach are not what you think for they are not evil, merely destruction incarnate. In days long past, there existed an occult and arcane art known as black magic—a potent magic of pure destructive force born forth by a sorceress of unparalleled power. Those who learned to wield this instrument of ruin came to be called black mages, out of both fear and respect for their gift. Yet great power served to corrupt the judgment of mortal man, and so he unknowingly set out upon the path of ruin. People who take the black will become agents of devastation, capable of annihilating those who oppose them through little more than the force of their will."

"Red Mages are quite unique and I enjoy practicing Red Magic. In a Mountainous region of my homeland people meet fleeing from a catastrophe. It is in these elevated lands that the people took shelter, when a burning star guided them away from the Calamity's treacherous floodwaters. The survivors gathered from near and far, and amongst them were refugees of the sorcerous cities of Mhach and Amdapor. These sworn enemies buried their history for the sake of the future, and cast aside their vestments of black and white. Upon the remnants of their arts a new discipline was built, and the first red mages stepped forward with rapiers in hand to fight back against the rising tides of destruction."

"Finally, we come to my chosen profession and preferred magic Summoning. The beast tribes of Eorzea worship and summon forth beings known as primals, among which are Ifrit, Garuda, and Titan. Yet what is a god to one man is a demon to another, for the city-states of Eorzea see these beings as a grave threat to their collective survival. In times immemorial, there lived mages who had not only the power to summon the primals, but also the means to transmute the primals' essences, thus binding them to their will. Known simply as summoners, the existence of these men and women and their arcane art have been all but lost to the ages."

Harry raises his hand. Zacharius and Albus smile while Severus just shakes his head.

Zacharius motions for Harry to go on and Harry asks, "Is Eorzea your homeland? I have never heard of it. Can you really use everything here? What is a Beast Tribe? Can you show me a Summon?"

Zacharius smiles and says, "Yes I come from Eorzea, specifically the city state of Limsa Lominsa and I would be surprised if you had heard of it. Yes, I am quite proficient with all of these arms and armor. The best analogue of a Beast Tribe here on Gaia would be the Goblin Nation. A nation of magical nonhumans. And why not and particular summon that you wish to see?"

Harry thinks for a moment then recalls the dream he had earlier today before his Aunt woke him up.

"I want to see Ifrit, please."

Zacharius nods and walks over to the Summoner Symbol which looks like a horn to the others assembled. Zacharius picks up a silver grimoire and suddenly there is a flash of light and he is wearing different clothes. He is now wearing a Green Coat with gold filigree on the cuffs and skirt of the coat. Upon the left shoulder, there is brown leather that goes down the lapel and the back of the coat with two stylized wings protruding from the back. Under the doublet is a white under shirt. For pants he wears a dark blue waistclout. Brown leather thighboots and red and white ringbands complete the ensemble. However, the most shocking change is worn upon Zacharius' head a large stylized red horn (Summoner's Artifact Armor 1 set).

"As you can see I am now wearing the traditional garb of the Summoner." Zacharius states.

He looks at the other and notices that they are staring at the horn.

Zacharius chuckles and says, "The horn allows for better communication between Summoner and Egi."

"What is an Egi?" asks Harry.

Zacharius just smiles and opens the Grimoire. With a hum, the book begins to glow purple and sprouts dragon wings. The aetherial wings glow and script seems the emanate from the book.

"This Grimoire is called Mimesis Lux." Explains Zacharius, "She is an Anima weapon, born of Astral and Umbral energies. Forged in battle reformed anew. She has supped on the energies of the gods and monsters. She has been my companion throughout many of my adventures."

Severus raises an eyebrow, "You speak as if the Grimoire is alive."

Zacharius smiles and the Grimoire flashes suddenly a Small Fairy-like construct appears before them. The little sprite yawns and turns to Zacharius.

She speaks, "Hello Zacharius, I was having a little nap, who are your friends?"

"Mimesis meet Professors Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. The young man he might be joining us here at home. His name is Harry Potter and he is like me a warrior of light." Zacharius introduces each person to the Anima who flies up and looks at each of them before turning back to Zacharius.

"Hello it is nice to meet you all I hope we can be friends." The Anima then disappears back into the book.

"The Anima are quite alive as you can see." Says Zacharius to a flabbergasted Severus.

"Remarkable." Whispers Albus.

Zacharius looks the Headmaster and nods in agreement.

"Now Harry you wanted to see Ifrit, yes?"

Harry nods in reply vibrating eagerly waiting to see more magic.

Zacharius smiles and with a flick of his hand a quill appears in it. Opening Mimesis, he begins to write the aetherical calculations which bring forth the Egi. Three orbs of fire surround and circle around him. Another flick of his wrist and the quill vanishes. He places his hand over the Grimoire for a moment and drags the aetherial calculations out of the book and into the air. The magics form a spark which expands and in a small explosion of Fire Ifrit-egi is formed.

Harry immediately recognizes the similarities between the Egi and the monster from his dream.

"While not as intimidating as the real thing Ifrit-egi has all the powers of Ifrit but none of his personality. Which is good because Primals such as Ifrit, Titan and the others like to force their will on mortals. Through this Tempering the mortal's soul is overwhelmed and they begin to worship the Primal as their god. The only release these unfortunates have is death for they are forever enthralled by the Primal their freewill taken from them." Explains Zacharius.

Zacharius snaps the grimoire shut and dismisses the Egi. He places the grimoire back on the weapon stand and looks to his guests.

"If it is agreeable to you all I suggest we retire to the sitting room and discuss a few things."

They nod and head back up into the sitting room. As they get comfortable Biggs and Wedge serve more tea and snacks. Once they are settled in Zacharius leans forward and looks each of them in the eyes.

"First of all, I would like to say that I will answer any questions you all have to the best of my ability. However, before we start I would ask Harry one thing."

Harry pauses chewing his snack. He looks at Zacharius and nods his assent.

"I would like to teach you the Arts of War and Magic you are compatible with, to that end I wish to give you this," Zacharius push forward the box he retrieved from his study earlier. "In this box is a chain similar to the one I wear." Zacharius reaches into his shirt and pulls out a silver chain with a silver pendant at the end. The pendant is simple in design. It is a circle with an opening in which a gem can be placed.

"Thank you but what is it for?" Harry asks.

"It is the place where I put my soul gems when I change from one discipline to another."

"What do you mean? What is a soul gem, is it like a Horcrux?" asks Harry.

"Nothing of the sort! A Soul Gem is the crystalized knowledge and experiences of a fallen hero. Their stories are forever carved into the gem so that when a new hero takes up the gem they learn the skills, powers and abilities of the discipline faster. As for changing disciplines when you have more than one soul gem, each for a different discipline, you can switch between the two as simply as picking up the weapon/focus of that specific discipline." Explains Zacharius.

This explanation causes both Albus and Severus to sigh in relief for the feared the worst as soon as Zacharius said Soul Gem.

"Now with your Professors' permission I would like to formally invite you to become my Apprentice. Now as your Teacher I would instruct you in the Arts of War and Magic that resonate with your soul. As your caretaker, if your Professors' agree to you staying here that is, I would ask that if I ask you to do a chore to help out around the home if Biggs and Wedge are busy that you would do so. I will never ask you to do anything that I cannot do myself. I will not make you do something against your will. Nor will I punish you unfairly. I suspect from the way you all spoke during lunch that you did not have a good time with your relatives to say the least?"

At Harry's nod Zacharius continues, "While we are not family if you need a shoulder to cry upon or an ear to listen I shall be that person. I will treat you with the respect you deserve and while I will no doubt seem harsh at times during your training I will never intentionally harm you."

"If this sounds agreeable to you all I will go and ask the Goblins to write up and official apprenticeship contract to be signed by you and me with your Professors as the witnesses. If fact why don't I go over there now and get the ball rolling and you all can discuss my offer."

With that Zacharius gets up and heads over to Gringotts. Harry, Albus and Severus confer with each other weighing the Pros and Cons of Zacharius' offer.

* #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# *

 **Well this is a surprise another chapter done.**

 **Next time we will see which Gem Harry takes up first and training hell… or as we players call it "Several runs through Palace of the Dead" *shudder* Poor Harry… Oh well I suffered through it and survived so will he. And then we finally get to meet Harry's new friends and the trip to Hogwarts! Hold on to your Butts we are just getting started!**


	8. Chapter 8 Harry's New Home

Chapter 8: Harry's New Home and the First Path to Power.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy XIV ARR. HP is the property of J.K. Rowling and FFXIV ARR is the property of Square Enix.

 **Spells/Abilities/Primals**

 _ **Mother Crystal**_

 _Thoughts/Echo Flashback/Parseltongue_

Zacharius walks away from Gringotts apprenticeship contract in hand. As he walks his mind wanders to his possible charge.

" _Hmmm, truth be told I still need a way to train Harry effectively in a short amount of time,"_ he thinks, _"I could ask the goblins if they would be willing to lend us their Time Dilation Chamber. Unfortunately, the chamber itself is not built for combat training but for healing."_

Navigating the busy street, he continues to make his way towards his home.

" _If only there was a way to give Harry the same experiences I had when I went through when I was starting out…."_

Zacharius stops and comes to a realization.

" _The Echo could allow him to experience what I have but I would need to create some sort of medium that would allow Harry to… wait didn't that one story have something similar to what I want?"_

Zacharius nods to himself and continues toward home already planning to do some research.

Meanwhile Albus, Severus and Harry have concluded their discussion.

"It is agreed then Harry will stay here with Zacharius as his apprentice." Says Albus.

"Indeed, I still have my reservations about this arrangement, such as Harry living near Diagon, but this seems to be the best option." Says Severus.

Harry nods, "I just want…"

Zacharius enters the living area and calls for his House elf, "Biggs! Come here a moment."

Biggs pops in and asks, "Yes, Master Zach how can I help?"

Zacharius looks at Biggs and asks him to bring the 22nd Volume of Negima to him.

Biggs nods and snaps his fingers delivering the manga to his master.

"Thank you, Biggs that is all I need from you." Biggs nods and goes back to his other duties.

Zacharius flips through to the back of the manga to the Lexicon entry describing Magia Erebae and the Phantasmagoria that the protagonist was placed in to so he could learn the magic.

"This is perfect all I need to do is replicate the magic combine that with the Echo and I should be able to have Harry trained sufficiently enough for at least the first thirty lessons on whichever discipline he chooses."

A cough pulls Zacharius from his dialogue and he looks towards the others and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," He says, "I get carried away sometimes."

Harry nods and asks, "What were you talking about anyway? It sounded like you were talking about my training."

Zacharius nods and says, "Yes, while I was coming back from Gringotts I was pondering on how I was going to get you started on training when Hogwarts starts so soon."

Albus, Severus and Harry nod in understanding. Harry does wonder what the book in Zacharius' hands has to do with train and asks.

"What does that comic book have to do with my training?"

Zacharius smiles and begins to describe his plan.

"Basically, Harry there is no way to get you ready in time for Hogwarts. We simply don't have the time." Explains Zacharius.

Harry looks down disappointed but nods in understanding.

"Don't look so sad Harry. I didn't say that I could not teach you I just said we don't have the time." Says Zacharius.

Zacharius grins, "So we make time."

Severus gasps as he realizes what Zacharius means.

"You can't seriously be thinking of meddling with time?" Severus asks.

Zacharius shakes his head, "Are you asking if I intend to use a Time Turner?"

"Yes, that is what I am asking." States Severus.

Harry looks at Albus and Albus answers the unasked question. Zacharius and Severus continue their conversation.

"No, a Time Turner is to dangerous especially to someone as young as Harry." Says Zacharius

Severus sighs in relief, so to do Albus and Harry.

"No, I plan on creating a new magic item I will call a Phantasmagoria Scroll." Says Zacharius.

"What is a Phantasmagoria?" asks Harry.

Albus answers, "A Phantasmagoria is a sequence of real or imaginary images like those seen in a dream. If I am right Zacharius here is going to train you in your dreams where time has no meaning."

Zacharius nods, "Exactly by combining the Phantasmagoria effect with the Echo I should be able to draw Harry's consciousness into the scroll which will then play out the sequence of events that will train your mind on how to wield your new abilities. Then when you exit the Phantasmagoria you and I can do some accelerated training that will get your body's muscle memory up to speed."

"Alright but why the comic book?" Harry asks again.

"The protagonist goes through a similar experience to what I want you to do in this volume." Says Zacharius.

"That book is fiction though what you are proposing is just fantasy from the mind of a muggle!" exclaims Severus.

"Actually, Ken Akamatsu is a Japanese wizard who writes stories for both magical and muggle audiences." Says Albus, "He is well known as a theoretical spell crafter who uses his field of study to inspire his writing."

Severus looks gob-smacked.

"What about the Statute of Secrecy?"

"What better way than to hide in plain sight Severus?" asks Albus.

Zacharius just grins and calls for Wedge, "Wedge please bring me the box from my armory. It is time to see which Job Harry will begin training."

Wedge pops in with the box and hands it to Zacharius.

"Thank you, Wedge. Would you and Biggs bring the contents of chests Z03146 and A7134 to my workshop? I will be crafting some items later tonight."

Wedge nods and pops off to get Biggs and the chest ready for his master.

Zacharius takes the box and sits down in his chair he motions for Harry to sit on the couch opposite him.

"Harry, it is time for you to begin your training first though you and I need to sign this Apprenticeship Contract. Albus, Severus please look over the contract to see if you have any objections." Zacharius hands the contract over to Albus who nods and start looking over the contract while Severus reads over Albus' shoulder.

After awhile Albus hands the contract over to Severus so he can get a better look at it while he contemplates what he just read.

" _It is a standard Apprenticeship contract. It does have several clauses in which Harry, Myself or Severus can enact to remove Harry from Zacharius' teachings if anything untoward happens." Albus muses._

He looks to Severus who has finished reading the contract. They say nothing using legilimency to communicate with each other. They nod, and then address Harry and Zacharius.

"I find this contract agreeable as does Severus we will witness the signing" Albus states drawing a quill from nowhere.

Zacharius nods and takes the quill and signs his name to the document.

"I, Zacharius Clay, take Harry Potter as my apprentice. May he grow and learn much under my tutelage."

Zacharius hands the quill to Harry and he signs the document, and says, "I, Harry Potter, take Zacharius Clay as my master. May my knowledge grow under his teachings."

Zacharius and Harry smile as they feel the contract take effect. Zacharius then opens the box.

"Harry, just like at Olivander's, please focus your magic on the gems inside the box."

Harry does as Zacharius asks and focuses his magic. Soon he feels the soul crystals reacting to his magic. One however sings and rises above the others and practically shoots into Harry hand.

Harry opens his eyes and looks down at the gem. It is a dark purple gem with a Comet carved into its face.

Zacharius smiles, "Well then it looks like I get to teach you about the power of the Black Mage."

Harry smiles back but then starts to yawn.

Looking towards the clock Albus realizes that it has past Nine PM. Both he and Severus need to return to Hogwarts and finish the preparations for the coming school year.

"I fear it is time for Severus and I to take our leave. There is still so much to do before the year starts so we shall take our leave. Zacharius please test your Phantasmagoria and make sure it is safe before letting Harry use it." says Albus.

Zacharius nods, "Of course I will no need to worry I won't experiment on Harry. His safety is a priority now that I am his guardian."

Severus is saying goodbye to Harry and promises to make time for him during the year to speak more about his mother.

"G-good bye Professors I will see you soon." Yawns Harry

Zacharius smiles and leads Harry up to his new room as Albus and Severus see themselves out.

"Do you want a snack before you go to bed Harry?" asks Zacharius.

"No thank you Zacharius." Answers Harry.

"You can call me Zach is you want Harry we will be working together as you train."

Harry smiles at his new mentor, "Alright Zach thanks for everything."

Zacharius nods and opens the door to Harry's room, "You are welcome Harry. Biggs or Wedge will get you up for breakfast in the morning. After that we can go into town and get you some stuff so you can make this room your own."

Harry nods and climbs into the bed and falls asleep.

Zacharius chuckles and closes the door. He walks back down stairs and into the basement armory/workshop. He goes over to his work bench and pulls out four vials of viscous liquid, some parchment, a pinch of black metallic sand, a red see through sphere and a bottle of pure sparkling water from chest Z03146.

"Alright let's get to work on this Phantasmagoria Scroll."

* #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# ** #$# *

 **Hello! It is a short one this time. I'm back and truth be told if I hadn't been reading Negima this would have taken much longer to come out. That chapter on Magia Erebae and the Phantasmagoria scroll Jack Rakan pulled out really helped me get this chapter moving. That being said Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu I'm just borrowing and adding my own twist to his wonderful magic.**

 **Next up Harry goes to Hogwarts and meets new friends and Echo adventures galore.**

 **OK now to answer some Reviews.**

 **Midgardsormr jr & Primusprimefan32: Midgardsormr is tricky I have a few scenarios in mind for the Big Guy I will say that even if he is not seen he is still connected to Zacharius so he will show up later. Triwizard comes to mind but so does what I have planed for the Grand Finale.**

 **Doomsday's Hero: Unfortunately, there are not enough years at Hogwarts to learn all the Jobs. I am trying to stick to one Job a year. I could possibly go and make Harry learn three Jobs for the Triwizard but I think it would really over complicate the story.**

 **Tigertronus433: Mr. Happy is great and I plan on using his Bestiary videos as inspiration. Ethys' lore videos will also be used as a resource as well.**

 **Sonic Nerd: I have two Ideas for a World of Warcraft / Harry Potter Crossover. I want to at least finish Book 1 first before I start anything else though.**

 **Rune-Dovahkiin: Please go to the lodestone play guide deep dungeon on the Final Fantasy XIV Website for answers there is so much information that I do not feel I could explain well enough to do justice to the magnificence (Horror) that is Palace of the Dead.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Hedwig will be showing up next chapter don't think I forgot about her. Harry will not have any more familiars. Now Luna on the other hand might get a few. As for Voldemort having new Powers yes and no. First couple of times he is going to be the same as cannon. And then he meets an Ascian and well we know how much they love to screw with us don't we.**

 **Leviathan's Heir: Let just say it involves a snake and a lake. That poor giant squid.**

 **Loki's Tongue: Quatermass is one of my favorite authors on FF and I have read his Cetra Heritage Cycle. It was one of my inspirations for writing this story.**


End file.
